Eternal Knight
by Nitewing
Summary: Tim quit being Robin over two years ago. But now Bruce is hurt and Tim returns to Gotham. The entire Batgroup is wondering who could've turned Batman into a complete vegetable.


((This is just the first chapter more to come soon. ))

It has been two years, six months, one week, and three days since I was last in Gotham City. I breathed in the polluted air and watched the busy streets as people passed by. Soon I was able to make her out, a small red-headed figure sitting down in a wheelchair. She smiled at me as I made my way though the busy crowds at the airport to get across to her. When I reached her I leaned down to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Barbara"

"Tim, It been to long."

"So, is it true? About Bruce?"

There was a long silence as Barbara looked down at the floor. She then slowly nodded.

"Yes, it's true Tim. Oh, I wish it wasn't ... but it is"

Barbara and I then got in a taxi. We were heading towards the hospital. Nether of us said much of anything on the way. Some things are just better left unsaid. When we got to the hospital we were greeted by Cassandra who was in the waiting room.

"Dick's talking to the doctor. I thought I should wait for you two."

Dick soon walked over to the three of them after talking with the doctor.

"Bruce is in a coma the doctors doubt that he'll ever come out it."

Dick shock his head as we all walked into Bruce's room. I saw Clark sitting next to Bruce's bed. Diana was across from Bruce's bed leaning against a wall looking down at the ground. Clark looked like he had lost a family member. Clark kept mumbling words out of his mouth.

"C'mon Bruce. Snap out of it. You can beat this."

I soon realized that despite their differences Bruce and Clark really were best friends. Whether or not they'll ever admit it, it's true. Diana on the other hand didn't say a word... not that she didn't care I guess that for once she just didn't what to say. It was more then likely that Bruce would spend the rest of his life as a vegetable... Hell, considering his injuries Bruce is lucky to still alive. All of us had hope that Bruce would come out of this. However, we all had extreme doubt. Well all of us except for Dick and Clark, they truly believed that any day now Bruce would open up his eyes and come out of a coma. Sometimes I wish that I could see the world the way those two do. To have such blind faith in good things, to have so much faith in my friends, to be so ignorant must truly be gift. I know what you're thinking who am I to call Nightwing and Superman ignorant? I was the third Robin, the one who quit because of my father and later on left Gotham. Since I've been gone I've traveled the world I've seen many things. I've become bitter, I know I have and I've always been observant. I've known both Dick and Clark for years and well I admire many of their qualities I'm also capable of picking out their faults. Not that I myself am perfect, in fact I'm far from it, only that I am capable in recognizing the faults in others. Dick then put his hand on Clark's shoulder.

"He'll be okay Clark. I'm sure that both you and Diana are needed elsewhere."

Clark nodded as he and Diana left the room. That left me with Barbara, Cassandra, and Dick. It felt awkward being in the same room with them again. You have to understand I have not seen or heard from these people in over two years. Well, everyone except Barbara that is. She would call me every once in a while on my cell phone to check up on me. Barbara was like that. She had sort of a mother like quality to her... especially when it came to ether Cassandra or me. None of us said a word for a long time but I could tell that we were al thinking the same thing. In that bed in front of us was Bruce Wayne, Batman, the greatest crime fighter that Gotham has ever known. A hero in every sense of the word... And now look at him... reduced to vegetable in a hospital bed. Dick finally spoke up.

"We need to find out who did this. We also need to protect Gotham. Cassandra, Babs, let's get to work"

Dick, Barbara, and Cassandra started to leave. I then realized I was counted out of the group. Hell, who was I kidding of course I would be counted out the group. I quit, I was just a civilian now. But I knew I had to speak up.

"Dick! Wait! I want to help!"

"Tim you've been out of this game for to long. I understand that you respected Bruce and that's why you came down here. I also understand that you feel that you should help. But as I said you've been outta the game to long. You'll only wind up getting yourself hurt or worse."

"But Dick?!"

Dick, Barbara, and Cassandra turned their backs towards me and walked out. I knew then that I had lost my friends. They probably all thought I would just get in the way. So what was I to do? Leave Gotham. Not even attempt to find out who's behind this... No way. This person hurt Bruce... they hurt Batman. And no one gets away with that.


End file.
